Compras Navideñas
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: El año que viene haré a tiempo mis compras de Navidad... Un vistazo a las fiestas de diciembre en el seno de la familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki. ¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Feliz 2012!


Amigas y amigos de FF, nuevamente hago acto de presencia para traerles una nueva historia, esta vez por las festividades dicembrinas. En un One-Shot IchiRuki, aunque la mayor parte es Ichigo POV.

Este es mi regalo para todas aquellas personas que tan amablemente leen mis ficciones originales así como las adaptaciones que trabajo en este maravilloso sitio del FF.

Desde la distancia y el internet, mis mejores deseos para el año 2012 y que la esperanza y la paz del Señor reinen en sus corazones.

**Título:** Compras Navideñas

**Grado:** K+

**Género:** Family/Humor

**Summary:** El año que viene haré a tiempo mis compras de Navidad… Un vistazo a las fiestas de diciembre en el seno de la familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki. ¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Feliz 2012!

**Advertencia:** Ichigo POV e IchiRuki implícito.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Compras Navideñas**

Me parece a mí que la Navidad llega ahora antes de lo acostumbrado. Porque en algo ha de consistir que me sorprenda sin que yo haya hecho a tiempo mis compras para la Nochebuena. Ya par de años de atraso tienen ya en este momento. Y se van atrasando cada vez más.

Todos los años -sobre todo desde que me casé con cierta enana mandona- hago el propósito de comprar con tiempo los regalos. "No volveré a exponerme a los empujones del gentío que llena las tiendas en esta época", me digo en el mes de mi cumpleaños -julio-. "Haré la lista de los regalos y mañana mismo empiezo a comprarlos". Pero, aunque esto me digo un día sí y otro también, llega el momento en que el almanaque, el calendario, mi viejo, mis hijos -si, mis hijos- y Rukia, me dicen reiteradamente que estamos a 24 de diciembre.

Y es que con tantas cosas que hacer -siendo shinigami, doctor en medicina, esposo y padre de familia- apenas me queda tiempo de salir disparado en busca de un taxi que me lleve a la zona comercial, en donde, cuando voy a entrar en la primera tienda, recuerdo que me dejé olvidada encima de la cómoda la lista de los regalos, y salgo a escape en busca de otro taxi para ir a casa por ella… Aunque viendo la caótica situación, mejor me voy usando shunpo…

La Navidad trae a los hombres el reinado de la paz, el contento y la buena voluntad. Sí, sí… Eso dicen los poetas. Pero con seguridad que ninguno de ellos ha ido de tiendas en vísperas de la Nochebuena. El espectáculo que la muchedumbre ofrece frente a la entrada de las tiendas me recuerda las más aparatosas batallas de mi vida, la guerra en _Hueco Mundo_, con la única diferencia de que los Espada no iban armados de bastones de esquiador ni de palos de hockey o barbas y gorros rojos. Antes de haber podido entrar en la tienda recibe uno codazos, empujones y pisotones a dondequiera. A veces je logrado pasar de la calle a la tienda de un solo tirón, aunque no sin haber perdido en el camino un zapato o un par de botones del abrigo.

Habiendo conseguido entrar, la primera dificultad es saber qué clase de regalos compraré. Digamos que uno de ellos será el destinado a mi hermana Yuzu. ¿Será un buen regalo para ella un par de guantes de punto y un gorro de lana como los que se llevan para patinar? Pero ¿qué tamaño usará Yuzu? La última vez que sabía con certeza los gustos y preferencias de mi hermana menor fue hace años, cuando yo aun estaba en el instituto ¿y ahora? Pues ya no me siento tan confiado sobre los gustos y preferencias de ella. Vaya, tendré que telefonear a Karin para saber a qué cosa atenerme. Lo malo es que recién me doy cuenta de que se me acaba de descargar la batería de mi teléfono celular y la fila frente a las cabinas de los teléfonos públicos es tan copiosa que ni de aquí al Polo Norte… Miro a un lado y otro en busca de alguien que me saque de apuros. La única persona que, por no estar demasiado ocupada, podría ayudarme es Santa Claus. Pero me pondría yo en ridículo si me acercase a él para susurrarle al oído que quiero comprar un equipo de invierno para una de mis hermanas... Hay papeles que yo no hago por nada de este mundo -si bien he tenido que disfrazarme de Chappy, aunque por mis hijos claro está-. Y pues, volviendo al gordito de barba, sé exactamente lo que me diría Santa Claus al pedirle ayuda: "¡A buenas horas viene usted de compras! ¡Qué indiferencia!".

Sin embargo, a eso se le puede agregar otro problema mayúsculo: El elegir los regalos destinados para el sexo bello -uhm, uhm…, perdonen pero debo aclararme la garganta-.

A nadie le sorprende que una chica o una señora entre en una tienda de ropa para caballeros y elija una camisa o unas corbatas. Pero ocúrrasele a un hombre penetrar en el departamento de ropa blanca en que están dondequiera a la vista prendas de ropa interior femenina, e instantáneamente despertará su presencia un concierto de risitas ahogadas, de maliciosas sonrisas, de cuchicheos susurrados. En mi caso particular todas las señoras ahí presentes cambiaron significativas miradas en tanto que yo, avergonzado y perdiendo mi poca reputación, al deslizarme a lo largo de un despliegue de vaporosas batas y preciosos sostenes, eché a rodar de un codazo varios frascos de perfumes y al tropezar con un maniquí le dije: "Disculpe usted, señorita". Al fin vino a sacarme de apuros una empleada.

-¿Le parecería bien un camisón para dormir cómo éste? -me preguntó la dependiente mientras sostenía en alto uno de encaje negro que se ajustó luego sobre el cuerpo, mientras yo, sin saber a donde mirar, me enjugaba con el pañuelo la frente sudorosa.

-Me parece muy bien. Llevaré una docena -le dije, para mi vergüenza, algo aturdido. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se vería mi shinigami con eso ya puesto…?

Y es que, no es lo mismo comprar bragas de _Chappy_ el conejo, que ligueros, baby-dolls y tangas de satén… Qué calor hace, ¿verdad?

Concluidas mis compras, amontono unas sobre otras las vahas de los regalos y, sosteniéndolas frente a mí en equilibrio inestable, voy en busca de un taxi. No hay uno solo a la vista, y, exhausto, echo a andar camino de casa en medio de la ventisca fría.

Llego a mi casa con los pies entumecidos; se me han acalambrado las manos y brazos; suelto las cajas de los regalos y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Lo único que falta ahora es rotular las tarjetas. En cuanto lo haga se acabaron los problemas.

Sí, pero aún queda un problema, el último. Todas las cajas están envueltas en el mismo papel navideño, atadas con las mismas cintas de seda que rematan en idénticos lazos. No hay modo de saber que contiene cada caja... Supongamos que le doy a Byakuya -sí, mi flamante cuñado- un ejemplar del _Kamasutra_, libro que he comprado para Rukia, debido a sus famosas lecturas de mangas… O que lo que encuentra mi hija Masaki en la media que colgó al pie de su cama sea una tanga de Chappy en vez de su pijama del fastidioso conejo… ¡Demonios! No hay más remedio: Tengo que cortar las cintas, romper la envoltura del papel navideño, enterarme de cuál regalo de cada cual, envolverlo de nuevo y ponerle la tarjeta correspondiente… Solo que cuando haya concluido de hacer todo esto será tarde para entregar los regalos de Navidad.

Menos mal que Rukia y los niños -Kaien y Masaki, mis hijos; por si no lo he mencionado- se han ido a casa de mi padre para preparar junto a él y mis hermanas los restantes preparativos: La cena, los muñecos de nieve, etc.… Me volvería _más_ loco si mis pequeñuelos me acosaran a preguntas sobre qué es qué. Son más curiosos incluso que su propia madre.

En fin, ciertamente Diciembre tiene una de las fechas más pesadas, si bien tiene sus ventajas. Aunque, esto quiere decir que éstas compras son las que he hecho para la _siguiente_ Navidad… Menuda suerte la tuya, Ichigo.

La moraleja, si alguna ha de sacarse de esta lamentable historia, es la siguiente: Los Chappys de peluche de Masaki, los guantes de Yuzu o las bragas de Rukia, los comprará quien madrugue…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno amigas y amigos, hasta acá mi relato de hoy. De corazón les agradezco todas las lecturas que les han dado a mis escritos, así como sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos a mis ficciones y adaptaciones e incluso a mi persona como autora. Espero que el 2012 sea de éxito para todos ustedes y que el universo del IchiRuki en el sitio de FF crezca aún más.

_**¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Feliz Año 2012!**_

_**¡Shinnen omedeto! ¡Kurisumasu Omedeto!**_

Su amiga desde un rinconcito de El Salvador… Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).

NAVIDAD: Época del año en que todos nos sentimos más buenos y estamos deseando que se acabe pronto. Es cuando los niños tienen permiso para abusar de los papás. En Navidad todos pensamos en los hambrientos del mundo, por eso comemos tanto. Sería maravilloso si el espíritu navideño perdurase todo el año... Y muriésemos de úlcera gástrica.

¡Nos leemos en el 2012!


End file.
